Música para tus oídos (Si la vez)
by Danny097
Summary: Un error, dos corazones rotos, una duda y la música de un solo interior. One-Shot


"Música para Tus oídos" (Si la vez…)

Un teléfono no paraba de sonar en una casa común y corriente, una perezosa peli cobalto se levantaba del sofá donde se encontraba tocando con su preciada guitarra acústica, solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración…

-¿Hola?-contesto con desgano la preciosa joven…

-Natsuki, ella quiere saber de ti…-eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar la joven, eso y de quien venía cierta afirmación

-Mai… dile que…-la joven se lo pensó mejor, dejando a su amiga en un incómodo silencio- Mai, te regreso la llamada…

-Nat… ¿Vas a escribirle otra canción? ¡No seas Cobarde Natsuki Kuga! ¡Acepta tus errores!- le hablaba como en forma de reclamo, pues no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de expresión de su amiga- ¡Nat! ¿Me estas escuch…-demasiado tarde le colgó con una lagrima asomándose por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

La Joven cantante tomo su guitarra, prendió su grabadora, primero empezó con una sube melodía, y después siguió con su voz…

_Si la ves dile que,__  
__que me has visto mejorado__  
__y que hay alguien a mi lado__  
__que me tiene enamorado__  
__que los días se han pasado__  
__y ni cuenta yo me he dado__  
__que no me ha quitado el sueño__  
__y que lo nuestro está olvidado…_

Mientras la joven entonaba aquella canción nacida de su corazón, sus recuerdos empezaron a volar en su cabeza, un remolino de emociones, se volvió su estómago, lo que causo que una traviesa y vaga lágrima saliera de su ojo.

_**Flash Back **_

"_**Shizuru… perdóname, yo soy la única responsable de esto, de no poder aceptar tus sentimientos de la forma en la que te mereces, de dudar de nuestra relación, de no darte suficiente amor del que te mereces… ¡No me ames más por favor!¡Ojala consiga me odiases!"-vagos pensamientos de una rebelde motociclista y compositora… una chica común con problemas e inseguridades.**_

_**-Oe! ¡Shizuru! Yo… yo quería… no espera, ¡quiero! hablarte de algo-una nerviosa natsuki, estaba parada enfrente del amor de su vida tratando de encontrar una forma de cambiar la situación de su relación.**_

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien__  
__que nunca he estado mejor__  
__si piensa que tal vez me muero__  
__porque ella no está que va__  
__dile que al final de todo__  
__se lo voy a agradecer__  
__aunque pensándolo bien__  
__mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

_**-¿Ara? Que linda se ve mi Natsuki nerviosa, dime lo que tengas que decir cariño- le dice con una sonrisa angelical.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Al recordar esa sonrisa que le regalo en aquel tiempo el amor de su vida, natsuki regreso a la normalidad, al sentir mojadas sus mejillas, llenas de lágrimas, pues no quiere recordar lo cruel que se portó con la castaña.

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada__  
__y que ya no me despierto__  
__en plena madrugada__  
__y que ya no la recuerdo__  
__y que ya no me hace falta__  
__dile que ya estoy curado__  
__y que lo nuestro ya es pasado…_

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡Basta Shizuru! Yo… yo ya no puedo con esto… ¡La verdad es que no te amo!-El eco resonaba, la chica lo grito, en ese momento todo el colegio Universitario las volteo a ver, curiosos de lo que acababa de suceder.**_

_**-¿Nat-natsuki?-la hermosa castaña se quedó sin habla, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues no esperaba que el amor de su vida le llegara con tan inesperada cosa.**_

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (yo estoy muy bien)__  
__que nunca he estado mejor, (mejor)__  
__si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está que va__  
__dile que al final de todo__  
__se lo voy a agradecer__  
__aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves._

_**-Shizuru, me voy a ir de aquí por mucho tiempo y no quiero que me busques, amo a otra persona y estoy con ella, no te lastimes más, yo ya no te amo, mis sentimientos por ti se desvanecieron, así que entiende por favor, mi intención nunca fue Amarte… Shizuru Fujino…-la joven, dispuesta a dar la media vuelta y seguir su camino fue detenida por la castaña que con lágrimas en los ojos la llevo jalando del brazo a una zona menos pública.**_

_**Shizuru estaba destrozada y Natsuki era consciente de eso.**_

_**-¿Por qué!?- la compositora solo llego a abrir sus labios y un leve "¿Ah?" fue escuchado, quedo en shock al ver las lágrimas de los ojos rubí- ¿Por qué me has dejado amarte tanto si ya había alguien!? ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme!? ¿Por qué ya no me amas!? ¿Qué hice mal!? ¡Dímelo Natsuki Kuga! Porque si no me lo dices ahora, no podras en otro momento, y me perderás para siempre…-en efecto, la castaña estaba devastada**_

_**-….-silencio es lo que vino después… entonces Shizuru sintió que todo su mundo se quebraba, se dio la vuela, lista para dejas a su amor, destrozada…**_

_**-Adios Natsuki…-Fueron sus últimas palabras…**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

_Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar__  
__y dile también__  
__que aunque me llame no contestare__  
__si la ves__  
__Y dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo sé muy bien que no)__  
__que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)__  
__si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está que va__  
__dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole)__  
__se lo voy a agradecer__  
__aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo sé muy bien que no)__  
__que nunca he estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor)__  
__si piensa que tal vez me muero porque ella no está que va__  
__dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiendo)__  
__se lo voy a agradecer__  
__aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

-Perdóname Shizuru… no quiero ser una carga para ti…-la compositora limpiaba sus lágrimas y se abrazaba a su guitarra, pues una vez más, sus recuerdos superaron todas sus emociones, una vez más…

Mientras tanto en casa de Mai, una castaña al borde del llanto esperaba impaciente una llamada, aunque sea por un "¿Cómo te ha ido?"… por algo diferente a todos esos meces de indiferencia…

-Shizuru-san, ya no debe de tardar, una vez más está escribiendo una canción para usted, y sabe que eso es muy tardado, digamos que por el momento solo logramos darle un poco de inspiración.-le dijo Mai a Shizuru.

-Ara… Ookiinni Mai-san, yo en verdad no entiendo que es lo que provoco que Natsuki terminara con todo lo nuestro de un momento a otro y… y… muchas veces recuerdo… recuerdo aquella canción… aquella me dejo claro que solo me miente… que se está lastimando y eso es lo que menos quiero-contesto la mirada rubi al borde del llanto.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Una castaña se hallaba caminando por los pasillos cuando empezó a escuchar una voz ya conocida para ella, acompañada del sonido de una guitarra… la curiosidad pudo más y fue a presenciar algo que la libro de toda duda…**_

_Quédate un momento aquí__  
__no mires hacia mí__  
__que no podré aguantar__  
__si clavas tu mirada__  
__que me hiela el cuerpo__  
__me ha pasado antes__  
__que no puedo hablar__…_

_**-¿Natsuki?-la castaña se sintió a delirar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y su respiración se aceleró…**_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loca__  
__y es verdad un poco__  
__tengo que aceptar__  
__pero si no te explico__  
__lo que siento dentro__  
__no vas a entender__  
__cuando me veas llorar…__._

_Nunca me sentí tan solo__  
__como cuando ayer__  
__de pronto lo entendí__  
__mientras callaba__  
__la vida me dijo a gritos__  
__que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí__  
__y me explicaba que__  
__el amor es una cosa__  
__que se da de pronto__  
__en forma natural__  
__lleno de fuego__  
__si lo forzas se marchita__  
__sin tener principio__  
__llega a su final…_

_**Entonces la castaña logro escuchar una inaudible sonido, un "-Te amo Zuru" lo que causo una tremenda emoción y tristeza en la castaña… luego, la música siguió…**_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entende__  
__que si me tocas se quema mi piel__  
__ahora tal vez lo puedas entender__  
__y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…___

_Que lloro por ti__  
__que lloro sin ti__  
__que ya lo entendí__  
__que no eres para mí__  
__y lloro__ …___

_Nunca me sentí tan solo__  
__como cuando ayer__  
__de pronto lo entendí__  
__mientras callaba__  
__la vida me dijo a gritos__  
__que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí__  
__y me explicaba que__  
__el amor es una cosa__  
__que se da de pronto__  
__en forma natural__  
__lleno de fuego__  
__si lo forzas se marchita__  
__sin tener principio__  
__llega a su final…___

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende__  
__que si me tocas se quema mi piel__  
__ahora tal vez lo puedas entender__  
__y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver__ …___

_Que lloro por ti__  
__que lloro sin ti__  
__que ya lo entendí__  
__que no eres para mí__  
__y lloro…_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

La castaña se encontraba tan inmersa en sus recuerdos que no logro escuchar que el teléfono ya empezaba a sonar…

-Shizuru-san-la llamo Mai, shizuru al instante reacciono y contesto el teléfono, una tímida voz fue la que escucho…

-Mai… ya tengo lista mi canción, espero puedas mandársela-algo que natsuki no sabía era que del otro lado de la línea no estaba Mai, si no Shizuru…

-Natsuki…-un simple susurro

-¿Zu-zuru!?- una colorada natsuki contesto, y una hermosa shizuru sonrió al imaginar esa tierna expresión…

FIN


End file.
